


What can I get you?

by noceurie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Daishou Suguru is So Done, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barista! kuroo, coffee shop AU, implied bokuaka, no angst only vibes, whipped! kenma, whipped! kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noceurie/pseuds/noceurie
Summary: The sun had begun to set and Kuroo admired how the evening’s golden glow washed over the boy, painting a picture of serenity and beauty.  Kenma’s eyes moved upwards slowly to meet Kuroo’s.  Kuroo was hit with what felt like a soft blow to the chest when he saw those cat-like golden eyes blink slowly before Kenma hastily averted his gaze.Kuroo was well and truly whipped.ORA healthy kuroken coffee shop au with a dash of mutual pining
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	What can I get you?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my best friend for giving me a prompt and helping me choose a pairing, i'd be lost without her

“Ahh, I can’t wait,” Kuroo let out a long sigh.

Daishou Suguru took one look at his colleague and decided that he didn’t want to know. He was tired from a long day and working the afternoon shift with Kuroo wasn’t exactly enjoyable for him. Although.. he was a little bored, maybe he should entertain the bedhead just to help pass the time. “For what?” he asked, defeated.

Kuroo grinned, “I can’t wait to marry him so that we can live a fast-paced life in the city and, after one big fight that almost tears us apart, we decide that we’ll never go to bed without making up. Then we’ll retire and move to a quiet town to grow old together. We will also adopt seven cats.”

Daishou gave the other boy a deadpan look. “Okay,” he said, regretting asking Kuroo anything.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause Mika-chan broke up with you again,” Kuroo smirked lazily.

“What!” Daishou sputtered. “How did you- you know what? Never mind. I don’t even want to know.” He put his head in his hands for a second and sighed before meeting eyes with the bedhead again, “I’m not jealous, I just don’t get how you can plan out your life with a guy you’ve never spoken to.”

Kuroo gasped, “You snake bastard! I speak to him every. single. day.”

“Yeah, to take his goddamn coffee order.”

“Well you got me there, Daishou,” Kuroo agreed hesitantly. “It’s your win for today.”

Daishou suppressed the urge to punch the smug look off his face and he would have failed had it not been for the bell ring which indicated that someone entered the coffee shop. Daishou saw Kuroo perk up out of the corner of his eye and he decided that it was time for a break, leaving Kuroo to man the counter alone.

* * *

Kuroo wiped his hands on his apron nervously. His favourite regular had just walked in and he didn’t want to embarrass himself by showcasing his sweaty palms. 

Kuroo studied the boy’s look for the day. His hair tied up into a messy bun, oversized hoodie and sweatpants. All of this, of course, accompanied by the prettiest face that Kuroo had ever laid his eyes on.

The boy dragged his feet as he walked and Kuroo couldn’t help but find it endearing. He approached the counter and looked up at the menu. He did this every day, he always studied the menu intensely before sighing and saying, “One chai latte, please.”

Kuroo smiled softly and then steeled himself with determination. Today was the day he’d get the other boy’s name. “Alright. Name?” he asked coolly, hoping to draw attention away from the fact that the shop was completely empty apart from them.

The boy looked around himself, confused, but he didn’t question Kuroo and responded, “Kenma.”

Kuroo grinned. “Okay Kenma, One chai latte coming up. You can take a seat, I’ll bring it to you.”

“Um, don’t I need to pay?” Kenma asked, his confusion growing.

“It’s on the house today,” Kuroo said with a wink.

Kenma’s eyes widened and his cheeks were dusted pink. He gave a jerky nod and turned around to go to his usual seat.

Kenma settled into his favourite corner seat, it was framed by a big window with the perfect view of the sky and the street below. Kenma loved this coffee shop because of how quiet it was. The shop was nestled above a book store so he appreciated that people passing by wouldn’t be able to watch him enjoy his coffee. 

But there was another big reason he loved this coffee shop.

“Here you go,” Kuroo said as he put the cup down in front of Kenma. “Enjoy.”

Kenma blushed as he studied the boy’s handsome face and stuttered out, “Oh, thank you um..”

“Kuroo,” he provided his name.

Kenma gave a small smile, “Thanks Kuro.”

Kuroo didn’t bother to correct him. He was about to strike up a conversation with Kenma when the bell rang out. “Ah, I should probably get that,” Kuroo said regretfully. “I’ll see you around Kenma.”

“Ah yeah, see you,” Kenma mumbled out after Kuroo left to man the counter.

* * *

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Kuroo my man, how’s it going?”

“Bokuto-san, please don’t be so loud, they like it to be quiet here.”

“Oh sorry Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered.

Kuroo gave his friends a long-suffering look, “Why did you two have to show up?”

“Hey Kuroo!” Bokuto exclaimed, offended. “That’s no way to talk to your best friend forever.”

“I apologise, Kuroo. Bokuto-san claimed that he would not study for his mid-term unless we got coffee from here,” Akaashi explained, with a blank look on his face.

“Ah must be tough Akaashi,” Kuroo sympathized. “Having to look after this big baby and all.”

“Akaaaaashi! He’s so mean!”

Kuroo prepared their regulars without waiting for them to order and handed them a receipt.

“Hey Kuroo! I may be dumb but I’m not stupid,” Bokuto said. “We didn’t order this other thing.”

Kuroo glared at them. “Just pay it.”

“Okay,” Bokuto responded, tearfully handing over the money.

Akaashi studied Kuroo carefully, gestured towards the figure seated at the window and asked, “Kuroo, did we interrupt something?”

Kuroo let out a defeated sigh, “Only the best opportunity I had to speak to my future husband.”

“Oh, I see,” Akaashi responded, as blunt as ever. “I apologise.”

Kuroo sighed again as Bokuto launched a thousand questions at Akaashi. Kuroo shifted his gaze over to Kenma. The sun had begun to set and Kuroo admired how the evening’s golden glow washed over the boy, painting a picture of serenity and beauty. Kenma’s eyes moved upwards slowly to meet Kuroo’s. Kuroo was hit with what felt like a soft blow to the chest when he saw those cat-like golden eyes blink slowly before Kenma hastily averted his gaze. 

Kuroo was well and truly whipped.

* * *

The next time Kuroo saw Kenma, he was seated at a different table with an energetic orange-haired boy and another boy with a look of intense concentration on his face. 

The coffee shop was busier than usual and Kuroo lamented the fact that he wouldn’t be able to interact with Kenma that day. He’d just have to settle with fleeting glances and dramatic pining.

Kenma was pulled out of his stupor by Hinata yelling in his ear, “Kenma! What do you think?”

Kenma realized that Hinata must’ve been going on about his latest competition with Kageyama. He glanced at Kageyama and paled, “Uh Shouyou, I think you should stop your boyfriend from snapping my Nintendo in two.”

Hinata squawked, “Kageyama! Don’t break that just ‘cause you suck at it!” Hinata grabbed the gaming console from his boyfriend’s hands and gave it back to Kenma.

“Shut up, Hinata,” Kageyama muttered angrily. “I bet you wouldn’t have been able to clear the level either, idiot.”

“What!” Hinata exclaimed. “Kenma, give me that thing!”

Kenma shook his head frantically. “I’m never letting you guys touch this again.”

Kageyama laughed at Hinata. At least Kenma _thinks_ it was a laugh, it was more of a “heh”.

“Shut up, Kageyama, or I’ll throw your milk away,” Hinata stuck his tongue out.

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he gripped his glass of milk harder, before glaring at his boyfriend, “Traitor.”

Kenma tuned out their usual argument and settled his eyes somewhere else. Somewhere else being the barista who was certainly easy on the eyes. Kenma tried to plan his visits to the coffee shop around the times he knew Kuroo would be working. Kenma admired his golden skin and the way his corded muscles flexed every time he moved. Kenma remembered how his big hands invaded his field of vision the other day when he gave Kenma his drink and a shiver went up his spine.

“Kenma? Are you okay?” Hinata asked, a worried look in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Kenma said. 

_Not at all_ , he thought.

* * *

Kenma groaned as he approached the coffee shop door at 6 am. He had just pulled an all-nighter playing video games and he desperately needed some coffee to get him through the day. He was a bit disappointed that this would be his first visit without seeing Kuroo but he promised himself he’d come by later to see the other boy’s handsome face.

Kenma entered and the bell jingled, he kept his head down as he approached the counter, choosing to watch the rays of morning sun dance across the wooden floor. When he got to the counter, he looked up and was met with a pleasant surprise. The face he had been admiring for the past few months; leaning against a propped up hand and fast asleep.

Kenma examined the boy’s long lashes and peaceful expression. He wondered whether he should wake the other boy up when suddenly eyes fluttered awake. 

Kuroo let out a yelp and fell backwards. Was he dreaming? Or was that Kenma’s face that he saw first thing after waking up?

“Um,” a soft, hesitant voice. “Are you okay?”

Kuroo sprung up and was, indeed, greeted by the sight of a rumpled Kenma with puffy eyes and messy hair. Kuroo opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, “Yeah. Yes, I’m great.”

Kenma smiled softly at him and they stood in silence for a while, simply looking at each other. They heard the wind rustle the leaves of the trees outside and felt the morning light filter through to shine on them. The gentle glow encasing them in their own world for a moment. 

Kuroo smiled, “So what can I get you, Kenma?”

Kenma gave a thoughtful hum and shifted his gaze to the menu before settling his eyes on Kuroo again, “Mm I’m not sure. What do you suggest, Kuro?”

“Well.. how about me?” Kuroo grinned and Kenma gave him a conspiring grin in return.

“That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/noceurie) if u want, i'd like to follow more anime fans :)


End file.
